This Kiss
by Cariemalfoy
Summary: This Kiss is something i can't resist.


**Disclamier: Tokoh-tokoh Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling dan lagu This Kiss milik Carly Rae Jepsen.**

**Warning : Typo merajalela, OOC, cerita gaje.**

**Summary : This Kiss is something I can't resist.**

**This Kiss**

**(I went out last night, I'm going out tonight again)**

Kemarin sesudah makan malam aku tidak langsung ke asrama. Aku pergi. Menuju perpustakaan. Beberapa hari ini aku memang selalu ke perpustakaan. Mungkin besok aku juga akan kesana. Well, memang tidak mengherankan kalau aku ke perpustakaan. Aku ini Miss-know-It-All , dan juga The-Brightest-Witch-On-Her-Age. Yeah. Hermione Jean Granger. Sangat wajar jika aku menghabiskan dari separuh hidupku untuk berada dalam perpustakaan. Tapi, aku pergi ke perpustakaan bukan untuk membaca buku atau belajar seperti biasanya. Ada alasan lain.

**(Anything to capture your attention. Your attention)**

Yah, alasan lain. Dan alasannya adalah untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Iya, perhatianmu. Pasti sekarang kalian akan berpikir aku gila karena berusaha mendapatakan perhatian seorang Malfoy. Iya, Malfoy. Malfoy yang itu yang berambut pirang platina, bermata kelabu, berkulit pucat dan tampan. Oke, sekarang sahabat-sahabatku pasti akan mengutukku ketika mengetahui jika aku mengatakan bahwa Malfoy itu tampan. Tapi, dia memang tampan,kan? Ooh aku pasti sudah gila ketika mengatakan ini. Dia juga musuh kami. Musuh terbesar kami, Trio Gryffindor! Dan demi Merlin! Aku berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Aku harus memeriksa kewarasanku sepertinya.

**(And she's a real sweet girl)**

Well, kuakui, Astoria Greengrass memang manis, imut-imut dan juga lucu. Ah, tidak. Dia cantik. Sangat cantik. Hampir mendekati sempurna. Rambutnya yang coklat terurai dengan indah, tidak sepertiku, rambut coklat megar. Dia juga tidak bodoh-bodoh amat seperti si-pesek-Parkinson. Selain itu, dia juga seorang bangsawan darah murni yang sangat anggun. Semua laki-laki pasti sangat menginginkannya.

**(And you know I got a boy)**

Dan kau juga tahu aku sudah punya kekasih. Aku sudah milik Ron Weasly. Pemuda berambut merah yang sangat mencintaiku walaupun aku tak yakin aku dapat membalas cintanya yang sangat besar itu. Dan sekarang aku malah memikirkan pemuda lain. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan orang yang paling di benci Ron setelah Pangeran-tak-berhidung-dan-tak-berambut. Maafkan aku, Ron.

**(Details we both forgot to mention)**

Hal-hal rinci itu yang kita lupa sebutkan. Well, atau memang yang tidak mau kita sebutkan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berpura-pura tidak tahu kau sudah bertunangan dengan Astoria Greengrass. Dan kau juga. Kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak tahu aku sudah berpacaran dengan Ron? Padahal aku yakin bahwa kau mengetahui aku telah berpacaran dengan Ronald Billius Weasley seyakin aku bahwa Astoria Greengrass akan menjadi Lady Malfoy suatu hari nanti. Astagaa, ini membuatku gila.

**(And you. I always know where you are)**

Dan kau. Kau tahu? Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi aku selalu tahu dimana kau berada. Instingku yang mengatakannya. Seperti insting ibu yang mengetahui anaknya dalam bahaya. Ooh lupakanlah. Darimana aku tahu insting seorang ibu? Aku kan belum punya anak, aku bahkan belum menikah. Demi janggut Merlin! Ini semua benar-benar membuatku gilaaaaa.

**(And you always know where I am)**

Dan kurasa kau juga memiliki itu. Insting itu. Insting yang mengatakan dimana aku berada. Karena dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu melihat keberadaanmu. Kecuali di asramaku, Gryffindor, dan toilet wanita. Tentu saja. Apa kau menguntitku? Atau aku yang tanpa sengaja mengikutimu? Tolong aku Merlin.

**(We're taking it way too far)**

Atau aku membawa yang membawa ini terlalu jauh? Menghubung-hubungkan semua ini seakan kita ditakdirkan bersama. Seakan-akan kita memang seharusnya bertemu. Seperti memang seharusnya kita bersama. Lihat? Aku semakin gila saja.

**(But I don't want it to end)**

Tapi aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir. Semua ini. Saat aku berbohong pada sahabatku bahwa aku mempunyai tugas yang harus kukerjakan di perpustaakaan dan ternyata aku hanya akan memperhatikanmu dan berusaha menarik perhatianmu. Aku menikmati itu semua. Adrenalinku terpacu begitu cepat ketika Ginny mengintrogasiku karena tidak yakin ada tugas yang belum kukerjakan. Aku pasti berdosa sangat banyak karena telah membohongi mereka semua. Maafkan aku, teman-teman,

**(This Kiss is something I can't resist)**

Ciuman ini adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa kutahan. Setelah sekian lama menginginkannya. Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya juga. Di perpustakaan, dalam seksi terlarang. Saat tak ada seorangpun karena sudah mendekati jam malam(kecuali Madam Pince yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya) , kau mendekatiku dan mengatakan "Granger, aku tak bisa menahan ini terlalu lama." Dan kau langsung menghisap dan melumat bibirku.

**(Your lips are undeniable)**

Kau tahu? Bibirmu itu tak dapat kutolak. Bibir semanis itu. Bibir yang dapat membuatku terbang ke nirwana. Bibir yang dapat membuatku meleleh menjadi segumpal jelly yang lengket. Oke, lupakan dua kata terakhir itu. Tapi sungguh, demi jubah Merlin! Ciuman seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy ternyata sangat memabukkan dan mampu membuatmu kehilangan akal sehat.

**(This Kiss is something I can't risk)**

Ciuman ini, rasanya aku tak melepaskannya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan rasa ciuman ini. Aku tahu ini diluar akal sehat. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini. Ah, saat ini aku sepertinya lupa bahwa aku telah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sedang menungguku di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Aku merasa berdosa pada Ron. Tapi tetap tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman ini.

**(Your heart is unreliable)**

Hatimu itu tak dapat dipercaya. Demi Merlin! Kau itu seorang Playboy! Cassanova of Hogwarts. Apa yang dapat kupercaya darimu? Semua orang bahkan tau kau suka mengambil ciuman pertama para gadis. Dari para gadis yang memang wanita jalang, bahkan sampai gadis polos yang pendiam. Dan apa yang membuatku mau membalas ciumanmu? Demi Merlin! Aku pasti sudah SANGAT gila sekarang!

**(Something so sentimental, You make so detrimental)**

Sesuatu yang dapat menyentuh perasasan, kau membuatnya terasa seperti dirugikan. Yah, sebuah ciuman, harusnya dilandasi oleh rasa saling cinta, bukan hanya nafsu semata. Entah berapa banyak gadis yang merasa terugikam karena kau mengambil ciuman mereka secara gratis. Dan bagaimana bisa aku menjadi salah satu diantara mereka? Harusnya sekarang aku mendorongmu dan memukulmu. Nyatanya? Aku malah menikmati ciumanmu. Voldemort pasti akan bangkit dari kubur dan melakukan Gangnam Style jika mengetahui hal ini.

**(And I wish it didn't feel like this. Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss)**

Dan aku harap, rasanya tidak seperti ini. Kuharap rasanya tidak senikmat ini. Tidak memabukkan seperti ini. Karena aku tidak ingin mengingat ciuman ini. Ciuman kita. Ciuman kita hanya sebuah kesalahan yang begitu indah. Dan akan tetap menjadi kesalahan seindah apapun itu. Dan karena itu adalah kesalaha, maka harus segera dilupakan.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ookeee. Aku tau fic ini sangat gaje dan pendek. Maafkan akuu. Aku ini author baru. Dan ini fic sekaligus songfic pertama aku. Jadi maafkanlah diriku yang khilaf ini.**

**Maafkan juga aku jika banyak Typo yang mengambil alih fic ini. Aku membuatnya di handphone, jadiii typo tak bisa dihindari *ditimpukreaders (kalo ada reader jugaa:"")**

**Dan aku akan sangat menghargai kalian yang meninggalkan jejak dengan cara REVIEW. Review, ya? Ya? Yaa? Pleaseee. Berilah Author yang alay ini Review kaliaan.**


End file.
